


Sam Can't Catch A Break

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, New Relationship Cas/Dean, POV Sam Winchester, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: O5 Sam’s in the wrong place at the wrong time





	Sam Can't Catch A Break

Sam walks into the kitchen to fix himself a shake for breakfast, it’s still early, and he figures Dean is still sleeping on a Saturday with no jobs to work. What greets him is nothing he ever expects. 

Cas and Dean, both shirtless, wearing only sleeping pants and aprons. Dean is standing close behind Cas, presumably teaching him to make pancakes. 

Sam just turns and heads back to his room; breakfast can wait.

 

A week later, they’re on a job - a vamp nest in Georgia. The three of them take the next with only a bit of trouble. Dean got smacked around by one of the vamps and received a gash on his head. Once everything is confirmed dead, they head back to the motel; Sam drives because of Dean’s injury. Sam lets Dean and Cas go on into the motel room to get Dean cleaned and bandaged; while Sam cleans up the car and the weapons. 

Sam opens the room door and doesn’t see his brother or the ex-angel, so he walks on in, then he hears hushed voices in the bathroom. The door is ajar, and Sam can just see their reflection in the mirror. Dean is sitting on the countertop, and Cas is standing very close between his legs. At first, Sam thinks that Cas is still tending to Dean’s wound, but… nope, no, huh-uh, Sam decides that this is not something he wants to see. That kiss is not where near a chaste friendly peck on the cheek or forehead. 

Sam goes directly to the office and gets himself a separate room for the night. 

 

The next few weeks pass as usual, except that Sam keeps insisting on his own motel room - Two’s company, three’s a crowd, he claims. Neither Cas or Dean fight him on the change or that it cost extra for an extra room. 

Sam continues to wait for Cas or Dean to mention something, anything, about their new relationship; but neither say a word. 

 

The boys spend about two months on the road before finally heading back to the Bunker for a much-deserved rest. Dean is excited to have his kitchen again and cooks them a nice dinner the first night they are home. They’re all able to relax and enjoy the meal and decide to watch a movie in Dean’s cave afterward. The cave now has a couch in addition to the two recliners, one recliner on either end of the couch, all facing the giant TV. Sam takes one of the recliners, and Dean sprawls out on the couch. Cas looks at the other recliner but ultimately sits on the couch with Dean’s feet on his lap.  - Sam doesn’t say a word. 

 

A few days pass, and Sam begins to feel safe in the Bunker, not from monsters or demons, but from walking in on his brother and the ex-angel. They have been tame and seem to be back to normal again, back to staring too long and blushing a lot. But, now, there is much less tension between them, and they seem to hold a conversation in just a glance or half sentences which are understood by the other. And Dean seems - happy. It’s weird. 

Now that Cas is human, he has taken to wearing jeans and hand-me-down shirts from Dean. He saves his suit for their ‘Fed’ work. He also appears to dislike shoes, as Sam notices that Cas is barefoot most of the time. This is a whole new Cas for Sam to get used to.

Dean is working Cas through his favorite, must see movie and TV show list. Now, many conversations are around movie plots instead of life-or-death hunts. Cas appears to enjoy getting Dean wall worked up over some ridiculous movie inconsistency or plot holes. 

 

Sam comes across a new case and toes to the library to tell Dean, but the room is empty, as is the kitchen and the war room. He goes to knock on Dean’s bedroom door when he finds the door open and the room empty.

Where in the Bunker are Dean and Cas?

Sam decides that Dean must be in the garage working on or washing Baby.  He checks a few storage rooms on the way, with no luck. They must be out there.

Yep, the hood is up on the Impala, and Dean’s shirt is hanging on the antenna, it looks like Dean’s been working on the old girl. 

Sam strides over to the car with his signature “So get this…” and he stops short when he notices the car move. It’s then that he sees another shirt hanging on the driver’s door, and holy crap, is that jeans on the floor?

Against his better judgment, Sam takes a few steps closer to the car. That’s the moment he vows to text Dean from now on, any time he needs to find him. 

The sight of his brother face down on Baby’s back seat and an ex-angel giving him one hell of a pounding is something that will outweigh Sam’s nightmares of Hell itself. 


End file.
